


In Every Generation

by msdisdain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Katniss the Vampire Slayer, The bunny wouldn't go away, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdisdain/pseuds/msdisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is the Chosen One, recently back from the dead. Her drunken Watcher, Haymitch, has pushed the Council one too many times and now he's been replaced with a familiar face--ex-Sunnydale resident Peeta Mellark. Will his childhood past with Katniss keep them from saving the world, one vamp at a time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't instead of EVERYTHING BUT. However I am clearly having some trouble with that story, and this bunny kept nibbling away. I don't know what this is, how long it will be, how close it will follow either canon, or if anyone but me gives a crap. And beyond Prim as Dawn and Johanna as Cordelia (or maybe Anya?) and Gale as Angel, I'm having some trouble making the other characters fit. Suggestions welcome!

_Fucking Haymitch!_  

A swift side kick sent a garbage can clattering down the alley with a new foot-shaped dent in its side. Katniss couldn't remember the last time she'd been this mad at him. Over the years she'd gotten used to the drinking. It hadn't made him dangerous (except to the people he needed to be dangerous toward) and when she'd been...gone...it hadn't kept him from looking after Prim and the others. It hadn't kept him from holding down a regular job or owning a business. He'd shown her everything she needed to know, and then some. Their relationship, despite starting out on shaky ground, had become the most important one in her life. She didn't know what she would do without him.

But she was basically about to find out, because Delly couldn't have left well enough alone. She'd made her goddamned choice, and she knew what the consequences would be, but no one could let it fucking lie and now she was back and Haymitch was taking the fall so Delly didn't get hauled in front of the coven and sanctioned. Because in addition to being a drunk, Haymitch also felt responsible for Delly's lapse in judgement and was trying to make up for it.

And who was going to pay for that?

The same person who always goddamned paid for everything.

Another garbage can joined the first.

As she rounded the last corner, she tried to take a deep breath and get a handle on her temper so this first meeting would go well. And then she decided she didn't give a shit about how well this meeting went, because there was only so much they could do to make her follow orders at this point.

She grabbed the shop door and flung it open, choosing the effect of stalking through the front door rather than taking her usual route through the back. Several heads swiveled toward her as the bell rang out cheerfully, and she stifled the urge to rip it down. Haymitch's back was toward her as she entered, but he turned calmly to face her, glasses in hand. 

"What a cheery entrance, sweetheart," he deadpanned.

"Is he here?" she snapped, in no mood for greetings or pleasantries. She'd give him five minutes--less if he was as useless as she assumed--and then be back on the streets, doing the only thing that gave her life purpose anymore. Haymitch opened his mouth, but someone else spoke instead--someone she couldn't see, because he was currently blocked from her field of vision.

"Hello, Katniss."

The voice was familiar. She tried to place it, but it wasn't until he stepped to the side that she realized who it was. 

_Oh no. Not him._

Her shocked eyes darted quickly from his long legs, to his broad shoulders, and finally up to his blue eyes, which glinted with amusement. He ran a hand through blonde waves while meeting her gaze steadily, hands in his pockets. How was this possible? 

Her new Watcher was Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short one. I'm basically trying to the part that will be...er...physical. :-)

Katniss didn't even turn around when the door opened behind her. "How long did you know?" She held up a hand before he could say anything. "No, forget it. Anything more than 'thirty seconds before he got off the plane' is too long. Fuck, Haymitch, you know what happened. How could you let this be a surprise?" She kicked a rock into the opposite brick wall with enough force to shatter it.

"I wouldn't let the Council call."

At the sound of Peeta's low, measured tones, she spun around.

"You don't have enough experience with what happens when I'm surprised?"

He snorted. "You don't think I can handle surprising you at this point?"

She met his gaze evenly, and matched his tone. "I don't know what you can handle, and I don't think about you at all."

"Fair enough. Fortunately I can handle your sarcasm just fine."

"I've quit the Council before and I can do it again. I don't know how the hell you got from the Army to the Watchers, but you're not going to be my Watcher. Wait until I'm dead again and pick up the next girl."

She stalked past him and reached for the back door of The Magic Box, but he put a hand out to stop her.

"Don't you dare touch me," she hissed. "You lost that right two years ago. You don't know anything about me anymore, Peeta. Grab your bags and go back to England, or Fort Irwin, or wherever the hell you crawled back from. We don't need you here, and I don't want you here."

"Katniss, I work for the Watcher's Council; do you really think I don't know everything that's happened to you? Haymitch has called in all of his monthly briefings, and I've read every one." His hand twitched, as if to reach for her, but he kept it by his side. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"Don't. Don't do that. We're not going to do that." 

His breath came out in a frustrated huff, and he fisted a hand in his hair. "Do you think I wanted it this way?"

"I don't think I've ever known what you wanted."

Anger flared in his eyes. "We're not going to do that, Katniss. I don't care how angry you are at me--you don't get rewrite my emotional history."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm the fucking Slayer. I get to do pretty much whatever I want. And I don't care what you've been doing since you ran off; it's not going to get me to toss aside Haymitch and listen to you. You don't get to waltz back into Sunnydale with your two-year-old condolences and your mystery training and your overly pressed pants and be a part of my life. No."

"I'm not here to be a part of your life. I'm here to be a part of the Slayer's life."

She chuckled mirthlessly. "They're the same life, but you still don't understand that. You never did, and no amount of overly precious training by the Council is going to help."

"I always understood, and no amount of insistence on my part is ever going to get you to believe that." He paced away, and then turned back toward her. "I honestly don't care about your approval, Katniss. I don't need it. Haymitch will go back to England if it's the only thing that will get you to cooperate. Without a Watcher, you don't have the support of the Watcher's Council, and I know you need it financially if in no other way. Rent and weapons have to come from somewhere." 

Katniss was digging her fingernails into her palms so hard she could feel the skin breaking. "We'll see," she snapped, and spun on her heel, heading for the back door again.

"The only thing I will see is you, in the training room, tomorrow morning at 9. I'll explain to you how we will proceed, and exactly how and why I ended up here."

"I don't care how you ended up here, Peeta; I only care when you'll be leaving." And with a bang of the door, she was gone.

"Well, that's nothing new," he murmured, and rubbed at his forehead. 

Nothing about this was going to be easy.


End file.
